


Freche Junge

by Hedylogos



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009), TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Boots - Freeform, D/s, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Possible first time, Questionable Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, boot fetish, top pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylogos/pseuds/Hedylogos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo Stiglitz takes advantage of a compromising position he finds Omar Ulmer in.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freche Junge

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up doing a pretty heavy rewrite/edit on this recently, if you have any notes or comments please feel free to let me know. If you preferred the old version I do still have it.

Hugo and Omar had the last watches of the night, tucked upstairs in the attic room by the window of the little cottage the Basterds had secured for the night. The rest of the Basterds were sleeping downstairs: the LT in the cottages one bedroom and the rest of the men in the single common room. The men snored, among other things, in the night so when Omar had come to relieve Hugo the German had not bothered to go downstairs where the others slept. Instead he had simply moved to a corner further from the window and wrapped himself in his blanket to sleep. He had watched Omar settle into place by the window; though the attic room was dark the autumn moon was bright and full. A hunter’s moon. It illuminated Omar, by his window, and shadowed Hugo in his corner; concealing him. He watched the boy from his corner until finally sleep claimed him.

When he woke startled by some noise, gripping his knife hilt by instinct, Omar still kept watch by the window as he had been. No, that wasn't quite right, at first it did not register in the moonlight, but Omar no longer gazed out the window. He looked at Hugo apparently unaware that Hugo now looked back at him. The boy gave the all clear signal before swiveling his head back to watch out the window when he realized that Hugo was awake and looking right at him. Hugo relaxed back into his blanket to sleep closing his eyes against the moonlight that fell through the window.

He was beginning to fall asleep again when he heard Omar rustling about in his blanket. Annoying, but less so than the snoring Hugo would have to put up with if he moved downstairs where the others slept. Omar gasped. The soft sound carried more than the boy realized in the hushed still of the attic. Hugo heard it, recognized it; his eyes opened, barely, to see. His corner was far darker than Omar’s moonlit position by the window and Omar would not be able to see him watching. Omar’s head was tossed back, eyes closed, lower lip gripped tight between his teeth perhaps in a failed attempt to stay quiet, his hand moving under the blanket in a distinctive manner.

Hugo let his own blanket slip from his shoulders. He stood and began to creep towards the naughty boy who was too caught up in his pleasure to notice. Hugo was very quick and very quiet as many men had taught too late, Omar no exception among them. The boy did not open his eyes until Hugo stood above him and cleared his throat. Omar jumped then and let out a satisfying gasp as he stared wide eyed up at Hugo. The boy did not even have the wherewithal to prevent Hugo from snatching away his blanket. Omar frantically tried to stuff his softening cock back into his trousers while stammering something that was either an apology or explanation, not that Hugo cared either way.

 _‘Nein.’_ He placed his boot over Omar’s hand, trapping the boy’s hand in place under the sole of his cobbled boot. ” _Freche Junge_.”

What?” Omar stared up at Hugo with huge and frightened eyes. “Hugo?”

Hugo said nothing just continued to stare down at Omar. Even in the moonlight Hugo could see the tears begin to form in Omar’s eyes. Hugo put more weight onto the foot that trapped Omar’s hand and cock. Omar made a strangled noise that was somewhere between a moan and whimper. Hugo lifted his foot off the boy, who sighed in relief and once more begin to tuck himself away.

“ _Nein_ ”

“ _Nein_? No? What?” Omar stared up at Hugo in confusion.

“ _Zeigen Sie mir_.”

“What? _Welche_? No sprechen the Deutsch, Hugo. I don’t understand, Hugo. Let me.” The boy indicated himself. “Put it away. Please, Hugo, _bitte_.”

“ _Schwule_." Hugo knew the boy understood that word from the flash of anger that crossed his face followed by guilt. If it had been brighter Hugo was sure he would have seen a telling blush spread across Omar’s face.

“I’m not” the boy was almost stuttering “not, you know a homosexual. _Schwule_ , whatever. I’m not! _Nein, nein_

“ _Ja, ja ihr sind_.”

Hugo stepped towards Omar who scrambled backwards, not able to regain his feet or escape as Hugo backed him against the wall near the window. Omar knelt at Hugo’s feet; head slumped between his shoulders and hands resting flat on the wood floor.

“Omar.”

Omar shuddered than slowly begin to tilt his head up to look at Hugo. Hugo smiled to himself when he saw the boy’s gaze pause at Hugo’s fly before flitting up to meet Hugo’s. Omar’s lips parted as if to speak. Hugo stopped him with a finger than traced that cupid bow mouth while Omar’s eyes went wider still. He tapped his finger against the corner of Hugo's mouth, that sly sweet curving hollow.

“ _Schonling_ ”

He ran his finger from the corner of Omar’s mouth down to trace along the strong line of the boy's square jaw never letting Omar’s eyes escape his as he did so. To the boy's credit Omar didn’t look away but stared up at Hugo. Hugo could still feel Omar trembling in his hand. Hugo trailed his hand back into Omar’s thick black hair to cup the back of the boy’s head in his palm. He let Omar make the first move, despite his hard cock which ached to be touched. Omar leaned forward, Hugo's hand wound in his hair, skimmed his mouth across a button of Hugo's fly. He pulled away again, almost as quickly as he'd leaned forward. Hugo let him. Let him come back of his own accord, head bowing under Hugo's hand. Omar rubbed his cheek against the wool of the trousers concealing Hugo’s hard cock. Hugo groaned and tightened his fingers’ grasp in Omar’s hair holding him there against him. He let Omar explore him, gain courage. For the first time Hugo felt the warm heat of the boy's mouth through the wool as Omar grew bolder. He groaned and tightened his fingers in Hugo’s hair at this first taste of Omar's mouth on him, the hot promise of it.

Hugo jerked Omar away from his fly with a fistful of the thick black hair he gripped. He held Omar in place. Gave the boy an eye level view as Hugo unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his cock with his free hand. He stroked his cock slowly in Omar’s face; so close he could feel the warm, rapid puffs of Omar’s panting breath on his cock. He slackened his grip on Omar’s hair as the boy leaned forward his mouth met Hugo’s cock and his lips parted. “ _Ja_ ” 

Hugo stood stock still as Omar tentatively lapped at the head of Hugo's cock. His mouth was hot. Hugo kept one hand fisted around his own cock as he fed it to Omar. He kept his other in Omar’s thick hair, holding him, giving him the excuse that he had to do this. Not just that the boy wanted to. The boy’s hands came up to rest against the back of Hugo’s thighs. A tentative touch. Hugo could tell Omar was inexperienced. He couldn’t help himself but take advantage and jerk his hips so that Omar gagged around his cock. He let Omar pull away and cough, even stroked the boy’s hair softly until Omar leaned forward to lap at Hugo’s cock again. “ _Ja, das ist gut_.’

The boy seemed to take encouragement from Hugo’s muttered praise and begin to suck on Hugo’s cock again. Bolder this time. In his short time with the unit Hugo had noticed that Omar was a quick learner so he was not surprised that Omar took more of Hugo’s length without gagging this time. Hugo rewarded Omar’s efforts by using an unyielding handful of Omar’s hair to push the boy down further onto his cock. He held Omar in place while the boy gagged around him before he slowly pulled out leaving his cockhead in Omar’s mouth. Omar coughed and panted for a moment than began to lick and suck at the cock head in his mouth. He seemed especially interested in manipulating the foreskin. Hugo wondered if Omar had sucked an uncircumcised man before or any man really.

Omar seemed content to continue like this but Hugo tired of Omar’s efforts. He fisted both his hands in Omar’s hair and thrust a little deeper into Omar’ mouth. Omar’s whined in protest. Hugo ignored the protests in favor of the hot wet mouth around his cock. He began to thrust shallowly into the young soldier’s mouth, just hitting the back of his throat with each stroke. Omar gagged and struggled against him. The bigger German pressed him further against the plaster wall to pin Omar between the plaster wall and his own hips. Hugo could feel his orgasm building, too fast, but it had been so long. He called Omar’s name so that Omar looked up at him with eyes shimmering with tears. His hips jerked spasmodically as he unloaded into Omar’s throat and then mouth.

Hugo’s hands loosened in Omar’s hair allowing Omar to pull away. Saliva and Hugo’s cum gleamed wetly on his lips as he glared up at Hugo. The German clapped one hand over Omar’s mouth before the boy could spit the rest Hugo’s load onto the floor. Omar grimaced when he swallowed. “ _Gut_.” 

“Thanks, glad I could help.” Omar’s voice was rough from the blowjob. He surged up off his knees and back up onto his feet. Hugo allowed it, even stepped back so Omar could stand up to face him. “Fuck you!”

Hugo snorted and slapped Omar across the mouth. A glancing blow. “ _Schwanzlutscher_.”

Omar went still. Kept his face turned away from Hugo for a second, utterly still, when he turned back to face Hugo there were tears in his eyes. He tried to push past Hugo. Hugo grabbed the boy and pushed him back against the wall. Hugo cupped his hand around Omar’s jaw to tilt his head up and kissed him. Omar was stiff with anger against Hugo. His mouth tight and unresponsive until Hugo ran his tongue across Omar’s lower lip than bit it hard so that Omar gasped and opened his mouth to Hugo's.

Hugo deepened the kiss, his tongue slipped into Omar’s mouth in a new version of what they had already done and a precursor to what Hugo wanted to do soon. Omar’s mouth softened as he yielded to Hugo’s demanding mouth. He was hard. Hugo pressed their bodies together and let Omar rut against him as the younger man sought the release Hugo had denied him. When he felt the boy begin to shudder against him Hugo broke their kiss and pushed the boy away from him.

“No! _Nein_ , Hugo, please! Please, _Bitte_!” Omar’s voice was ragged with need. Hugo grasped Omar’s cock where it leaked precum against Hugo’s thigh than released it almost immediately

“ _Zeigen Sie mir_." Omar stared at Hugo in befuddlement till Hugo jerked his chin towards Omar’s cock again, one eyebrow raised. “Now, Omar.”

Omar blushed and dropped his eyes shyly so that Hugo knew the younger man had finally understood what it was Hugo wanted from him. The boy’s right hand drifted down from Hugo’s shoulder.

“No, Hugo.” Omar whispered. “I…”

“ _Auf den Knien_.” Hugo ordered crisply and Omar understood that at least and fell to his knees before Hugo with gratifying speed.

Omar wrapped his hand around his cock and gave Hugo a beseeching glance before he began to stroke himself. He didn’t look up at Hugo again until Hugo trapped the boy’s hand and cock once more under the sole of his boot as he had earlier; then Omar looked up at Hugo with such a combination of desperation and bewilderment that Hugo smiled as he pressed his boot harder against Omar’s erect cock. Omar came, than, with a strangled cry.

“ _Gut_.”


End file.
